


Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

by TottPaula



Series: Batman and Batgirl's Love Stories [2]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Everyone already knows who he's in love with, F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Humor, Partners to Lovers, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottPaula/pseuds/TottPaula
Summary: Bruce Wayne is trying to figure out how to say those three simple words to a special woman and asks his family for advice.As usual, being stubborn and building a wall around him tend to get in the way."If I knew the answer, I wouldn't have asked you!" he roared in frustration.That's the kind of answer Bruce gives. He doesn't understand at all. He probably never will.Some things are easy for everyone, but Bruce?I'd rather hit my head on a wall because walls can be cracked open, eventually.





	Can't Fight This Feeling Anymore

* * *

 

 **"If I knew the answer I wouldn't have asked you!"** he roared in frustration.

That's the kind of answer Bruce gives.

He doesn't understand at all.

He probably never will.

 

Some things are easy for everyone, but Bruce?

I'd rather hit my head on a wall because walls can be cracked open eventually.

 

But Bruce's walls are freaking titanium.

Maybe if you hacked away for, oh, a thousand years or so you'd start to make some headway.

 

Unfortunately, I am only human, my lifespan is, give or take about 80 to100 years.

Probably less than that, because with stupid questions comes stress.

Stress hurts the body, the body weakens, and then you die.

 

It's rare for Bruce to ask anyone for help.

Everyone knows that.

He's the guy who surrounds himself with fifty-foot walls to keep everyone out.

 

Sometimes he has flings outside the wall.

Other try to break down the wall and only get hurt for their efforts.

 

Then there are one or two people who just vault over the wall like it's not even there.

Very rare, but true.

Alfred is one, Dick is the other.

 

And Damien will freaking climb over the wall armed to the teeth with explosives and weapons and just refuse to be ignored.

I suppose that they're all considered his blood in one way or another.

 

Alfred is the only thing even close to a father that Bruce has known for years.

Dick was the first kid he took in and adopted, so he's more a son.

 

Damien is his blood son and is just as stubborn and pig-headed as his father is.

Oh my God, have them both in the room and in a bad mood and you know you'll need an aspirin pretty soon because your head will be trying to implode or escape to another country.

 

Oh yes, he was asking me a stupid question, well, it was stupid for anyone else because they don't have those huge freaking walls shielding them.

Bruce has a problem and wants my help dealing with, _get this_ , his feelings.

 

He's been hiding them in a vault; like they'll be worth more in the future when he has time to deal with the pesky things.

Which is akin to putting a whiny puppy in a vault until you can walk or feed it.

 

'Cause it'll be dead.

 

That never works.

 

That explains a hell of a lot about him.

He avoids everything about feelings except for anger, rage, and anguish.

Oh, no problem with those feelings, he just breaks someone's bones when those pop up, and they pop up every night.

And some days too.

 

 _So what's this big problem_ , you ask?

 

How to tell someone that he loves them.

Not that he wants to bed them, he doesn't need a single word for that, a motion will do, like a lift of the brow, or a smirk.

Don't even expect a smile from him unless he's asleep. (yes, I've peeked!)

 

But love?

 

That confuses and confounds the shit out of him.

 

He won't tell me who when I ask, but I'm pretty sure it's Barbara.

He's been glancing at her more often and thinks nobody else has caught on.

 

I always listen before coming down to the cave because they're likely to be making out, or worse!

I've seen the traces of her lipstick that he thinks disappears into his cape or shoulder.

No one else wears lipstick that red!

 

Besides that, I think he's always felt a little something more for her than he ever let on.

Mister Stoneface and all.

 

I mean she sneaks looks at him too, but at least she's not as sneaky as him.

Her tells are too easy.

And she blushes -a lot- when he's around.

 

We all know he likes and respects her a lot more than he shows. 

He always says she's the brains of our operation, but never to her face.

 

Ever, he hates giving compliments.

 

So Bruce and Babs, huh!

 

I guess we all should have seen that coming.

 

She used to have the biggest hero crush on him way back when.

And he's always admired her spunk and intelligence, not that he'll ever say it to her.

 

So how can he use _his words_ to tell her, he wants to know.

Well, I -guess- it's her, anyway.

 

Honestly, I don't think he has to at this point, just buy her the ring already!

It's not like we'll all be shocked.

 

Put a pretty rock on her finger, and say something stupid like every man has ever since creation.

She'll get the picture. And probably cry. From shock.

 

Bruce... God!

 

He's such an idiot sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to REO Speedwagon and got inspired to write a short fic.  
> I don't own either the characters (DCU does) or the rights to the song; I just love them both.
> 
> Also, I left the narrator ambiguous on purpose, it can be any of the Robins or Batgirls, maybe. Probably. Someone close.


End file.
